Some medical studies have suggested that certain repetitive hand and wrist activities, such as the use of hand knives in the meat industry, have created the carpal tunnel syndrome. This syndrome exists when the cartilage and bone in the wrist will gradually close or reduce the tunnel through the wrist so that the nerves running through the tunnel are pinched.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide an ergonomic hand tool which will put less strain on the wrist in repetitive use.
A further object of this invention is to provide an ergonomic hand tool which is partially supported by the wrist and forearm but which is also able to move or point the knife or tool in any direction.
A further object of this invention is to provide an ergonomic knife with an extended support member that reaches part way up the forearm and is attached to the forearm so that any downward force on the knife blade can be imposed on the sturdy bone of the forearm to relieve stress on the wrist.
A further object of this invention is to provide an ergonomic tool wherein the tool can be moved to any attitude with respect to the support member on the forearm of the wearer and selectively locked in any desired position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.